Lit Up
by cw2k
Summary: This projects is by no means associated with my other stories involving Chris and his family. This is a completely different project featuring Starfire, and she wants to have some fun with Chris and his daughter, Melody. Can Chris and Melody handle her fire? Another female OC will be featured later on.
1. Chapter 1

Lit Up

Part 1

Another day in the beach was exactly what Chris needed. He has his blue trunks ND sunglasses. After a half hour, he goes into the water for a swim. Unknowingly, his daughter, Melody and the Tamaranian princess, Starfire, had just entered the beach house, just hanging out, knowing each other.

"I didn't realize you're a wild girl, Starfire."

"Thanks to Dick Grayson, he showed me what kind of lifestyle he had. As well as Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg."

"There's another Raven?"

"Yes. Daughter of Trigon."

"Damn."

"Your father is in the water. Shall we join him?"

"Yes. But can you handle the water?"

"Of course. My flames are a part of me. It cannot be put out."

Melody and Starfire put on their bikinis. Melody in her black and white bikini and Starfire in purple. They come to the water.

"Hey, dad."

"Melody... Starfire..."

"Quite a handsome gentleman."

Without warning, Chris's member was hardening at the sight of the two women.

"Um... dad?"

He tried to cover it underwater, but Starfire already knew what was on his mind. She steps towards him.

"Mmm... Nice."

She took it out and stroked it gently. Melody looked at it.

"Starfire wants you."

As she was stroking him, the fiery Tamaranian kisses Melody. Chris was getting close to blowing his load. He shot it.

"Let's see if you can handle my fire, Melody."

Starfire massaged Melody's breasts. She kissed all over her body until she reached her core. Starfire licked into Melody's core. She moaned under her breath as Starfire attacked her clitoris with her lips and tongue.

"Daddy... this woman is so good. Oh my God! Ah ah ah ah, I'm coming!"

Melody shot her load.

"What are you thinking about, my chocolate candy bar?"

Melody looks at Chris with just in her eyes. "You want to light him up?"

Starfire looks at him, still stunned.

"Observe, Melody."

Starfire kissed him. "You may not be Dick Grayson, but you're good enough for me."

Starfire took off his shorts. She wrapped her thighs around him. She takes his member and allows it to enter her vagina.

"Are you ready to feel my fire?"

Chris nodded yes. She started moving her hips, taking him deep. His hands moved slowly on her thighs. He pumped with her.

"You're so good inside me. Yes, yes, ah, Melody, join us."

Melody massaged her breasts from behind, allowing Chris to take Starfire. He pumped deeper into her. He caressed her body. Melody wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Give it to her, daddy."

He kept fucking Starfire hard.

"Oh my God! Don't stop, baby! Ooohhh yes!"

Melody was extremely horny at the sight of Starfire getting sexed real good. She started playing with her pussy. Chris grunted loud as did Starfire as he shot his load into her.

"Melody was right about you. You sex game is amazing."

Melody orgasmed but successfully kept her moans low.

"Daddy, was she good?"

"Oh God, yeah."

"I'm staying with you two tonight. I want Melody to feel more of my fire and I want Chris to watch."

"Starfire, I'm gonna want more of you."

"And you shall have more of me, you and your father both."


	2. Chapter 2

Lit Up

Part 2

At night, Starfire set up a sleeping bag inside a large tent set up by Melody. She's still in her orange bikini. It was nighttime. Melody came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Ready for tonight?"

"I am. Where's your father?"

"He'll be here shortly. Are you familiar with a strap on?"

"No, but I wish to learn."

Melody took the dong between Starfire's breasts."

"Mmm. Nice."

Melody lowered the dong down Starfire's body and into her vagina. Starfire felt the vibration, stimulating her vagina. Melody moved it up and down. Melody laid down and Starfire began bouncing up and down. They lip lock. Melody massaged her breasts as she went hard.

"MELODY, I'M COMING! AH! AH! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Starfire exploded. Chris came in.

"You ladies having fun?"

"We're just getting started, dad."

"Come, handsome. I want to see you two go at it."

Melody looked at him with lust in her eyes. Her fingers were touching her clitoris.

"Come, daddy. You know you want this."

He got on top of her, kisses her and entered her. He started slow as they lip lock. He caressed her thick thighs as he went deep. Sh iron top and bounced on him. He massaged her breasts. Melody moaned under the breath as she went faster.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Daddy! Oh my God, you're so good! Starfire, please, fuck this man real good!"

Melody continued riding him. He can feel his seed ready to shoot.

"I'm cumming..."

Melody kissed him as he shot his load into her.

"Mmm, daddy..."

After five minutes, he pumped into Starfire from behind. Starfire was licking Melody's pussy. Chris went fast into Starfire, smacking that ass in the process.

"Don't stop, Chris. Ah! Ah! Oh God yes!

He continued pumping her pussy for five more minutes until he shot his load into her. After that, he gave her the strap on. Starfire puts it in and enters Melody. They lip lock as she pumps into her.

"Give yourself some chocolate, princess. Ah my God yes! Yes! Ah! Ah! Ohhh!"

Starfire went faster. Melody moaned loud as Starfire fucked her good. After five minutes, she rode Melody. She lip locks her and played with their breasts. Starfire orgasmed. Melody was taken from behind. Starfire nailed that ass until she too orgasmed. A few minutes later, they lay next to Chris on both sides. Starfire really knew how to get the orgy going. That much is obvious.


	3. Final

Lit Up

Final

This final part goes out to my fanfic partners: Nadillaandlarprasthefireandice, Naruto11222, Alwaysdoubted, Zydrakeshogun, jojoDo, and Zone-Tan1954

After a fantastic night with Chris and Melody, Starfire journeyed to the Lin Kuei temple and sees a young woman with icy white hair and her Lin Kuei attire. She was meditating.

"Greeting, Earth friend."

The woman looked at Starfire and was her stunning beauty. "Who are you?"

"I am Starfire, princess of Tamaran."

"I am Mira of the Lin Kuei. Why are you here?"

"You seem lonely."

"Story of my life."

"Is there another place we can go to talk?"

"Preferably a warm place?"

"Come."

Starfire took Mira by flight to the forest in Japan. They got together in a nearby river with the amazing sight of cherry blossoms. Mira was instantly wanting Starfire and kissed her. They stripped naked and stepped into the river. Mira massaged Starfire's breasts.

"You are so beautiful..."

They lip lock. Mira went down her body until she finally reached her vagina. She tongued it real good. Her hands all over Starfire's thighs as she licked deep. Starfire was moaning loud, knowing her orgasm is on its way. She exploded. Mira wrapped her Starfire's thighs around her her and pumped her hips against her. She pumped faster. They lip lock. Both women moaned loud as Mira's pussy was hitting Starfire's. She kissed her neck. She licked around her breasts. She pumped harder.

"I'm cumming, Starfire!"

Both women released themselves. Mira never knew she'd be loving this woman, a woman from a lost world, and it was a beautiful thing.

The end


End file.
